


Из двух остается один

by RenKagami (RenKrajnes)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry Potter is actually Tom Riddle, Minister for Magic Tom Riddle
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenKrajnes/pseuds/RenKagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда двоим слишком тесно - из двух остается один.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Из двух остается один

Он стоял перед зеркалом и смотрел на свое отражение - немного непривычное, но, все же, получше чем могло бы быть - с неясной улыбкой. Не знающие его люди могли бы сказать, что улыбкой эту гримасу назвать было сложно, но он-то знал: это улыбка, а не злобная усмешка или садистская ухмылка, которые искажали его лицо последние несколько лет. Он вновь научился улыбаться и - пусть все, кто в это не верят сдохнут от зависти - был в какой-то мере счастлив. 

Был счастлив быть тем, кто он есть сейчас.

Черты лица изменились и отличались теперь - в лучшую сторону - от того, что он видел в зеркале на седьмом курсе или после. Впрочем, все окружающие говорили, что он повзрослел, возмужал и стал симпатичнее, чем когда-либо, не зная то, что знал он... Его темные волосы, ранее растрепанные, теперь были аккуратно подстрижены и уложены мягкой волной, прикрывающей лоб и - он готов был застонать - знаменитый шрам. Хотя в известности было много чего хорошего - что бы не говорили люди, слава и известность были приятны - несмотря на некоторую... Прилипчивость кое-каких "лучших друзей", ищущих славы, денег, связей и выгодного замужества - он говорил о некой рыжей семейке, порядком его доставшей. Впрочем, он был достаточно хорошо воспитан, чтобы не обрывать разом все связи, а постепенно отдалиться, и теперь пересекался с так и оставшейся нищей семейкой не так уж часто. Впрочем, он отвлекся. Итак, волосы были стильно уложены и подстрижены, глаза более не скрывались за стеклами очков - вот это было весьма приятно, надо заметить - а кожа была гладкой и ухоженной. 

Ему было двадцать и это была его новая жизнь. 

Жизнь без убийств и смертей, без самопожертвования - хотя, когда это оно у него было? - без косых и испуганных взглядов, без объявлений о его сумасшествии, о его тьме в газетах. Его новая жизнь, абсолютно счастливая, абсолютно свободная, абсолютно его. Без Пожирателей и Ордена Феникса, без стоящего над душой - и на хвосте - Альбуса, без... Много чего, о чем он совершенно не жалел.

Поэтому в зеркале - абсолютно обычном немагическом зеркале в полный рост - отражался счастливый человек.

Он поправил воротник новенькой - такой, какой он не мог себе позволить в юные годы обучения в Хогвартсе, вынужденный носить всякие обноски - темно-зеленой шелковой мантии и улыбнулся. Улыбка вышла еще более уверенной, чем еще пять минут назад. Пусть его "друзья" и возмущаются такой слизеринской расцветке, но разве он не может выбрать себе такую одежду, какая ему нравится? Тонкие руки скользнули по ткани, разглаживая ее - ухоженные ногти, нежная светлая кожа - нет, он не выглядит плебеем, наряженным в дорогие одежды, но все равно выглядящим, как базарный воришка - он аристократ. Настоящий Лорд.

-Гарри! Гарри! - шорох золы, мгновенный взрык ярко-зеленого - цвета Авады, прошипел внутренний голос - пламени и из камина шагнула девушка. Каштановые волосы, несмотря на свою длину и густоту, выглядели неухоженными и торчали во все стороны, на лице - никакого макияжа, мантия вся в золе и сбилась на бок, в руках - как обычно - толстый талмуд. Он скривился и прикрыл глаза, следя за отражением. Находиться рядом с этой грязнокровкой - что может быть хуже?

-Гермиона, рад тебя видеть, - улыбка, может и не искренняя, но так нравящаяся девушкам - никто ничего не заподозрит.

-Гарри, отлично выглядишь, но мы опаздываем! - нотации, нотации... Кто бы знал, как он устал от них! - Ты победил, с большим отрывом - больше двадцати процентов, самый молодой Министр за всю историю Магической Британии! Ты должен быть пунктуальным, тебе еще произносить речь...

Кто бы сказал этой грязнокровке, что Лорды - и Министры - не опаздывают, они задерживаются, и что любой человек - или магическое создание - с радостью подождут сколько угодно, с уважением относясь к, несомненно, важным делам, что задержали сиятельного Лорда.

-Гермиона... Я почти готов. Подожди меня в Атриуме Министерства, хорошо? - главное следить - не поднимать голову, не открывать глаз слишком широко, лишь бы тень от густых темных ресниц скрывала радужку, не сорваться и не крикнуть "Круцио", упиваясь....

-Хорошо, Гарри, - его мягкая улыбка возымела эффект - Гермиона покраснела и потупилась, шагнув к камину, - Мы все ждем только тебя.

Ах, как же прекрасно - блаженная тишина. Открутить круглую крышечку, подцепить пальцем тонкую мутноватую полусферу и вот уже линзы - обычные маггловские линзы - занимают свое законное место, сначала в одном глазу, затем в другом. Теперь ничто не напоминает о настоящем цвете его глаз - лишь тонкий алый ободок вокруг зрачка, почти незаметный.

"И не один из них не будет жить спокойно, пока жив другой..." 

Он живет спокойно - уже три года. 

Изящные пальцы гладят почти незаметную серьгу-гвоздик, не так давно занявшую свое место в его левом ухе. Он помнит свои ошибки, и не отпускает это слишком далеко от себя.

Пора.

-Министр Поттер, что Вы скажете о своих обещаниях? Выполните ли Вы их, взойдя на пост министра Магии?

-Министр Поттер, что Вы можете рассказать о своей личной жизни?

-Министр Поттер, готовы ли Вы оправдать надежды граждан Британии?

-Министр Поттер, когда Вы планируете жениться и завести, наконец, детей?

Он улыбался и кивал, отвечал на вопросы и пожимал руки. К вечеру все девушки Британии от десяти до ста лет будут очарованы его милой улыбкой, мелькающей на разворотах всех газет.

Поттер, как же...

Да и зачем ему дети? У него же есть крестражи...


End file.
